zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Survivalism
The tactics for surviving in an undead situation or that of a infection outbreak is a main priority. Urban In an urban area the undead will be numerous, if the situation has gone out of hand. Infected will clog roads and occupy buildings. *Infestation can spread quickly in this area. *Survival is unlikely Suburban The undead in this area not as numerous, but can still be a threat. They can attack a home without warning and without causing alarm to other neighbors, resulting in limited military or police response. *Infestation can spread at a moderate to high scale here. Rural In a rural area is ideal, if you know about the appearance of the undead. The rural areas do not contain a large population resulting in small groups of undead that can be managed. They can be used for a fallback area to try to ride out the undead situation. Unless you have some knowledge of the undead situation, you can fall victim just as easily as you do in the city. *Infestation can spread from to low to even none to a certain degree. Movement When trying to get from place to place, human nature will want you to take shorter or more commonly known routes. This is inadviseable, as others who did not survive may have gone through those routes causing them to be infested with the undead. Rougher paths are recommended as well as traveling lightly. An attack could happen at anytime. *When travelling try not to draw any attention to you or your group. *Move during the day and seek safety at night. *Certain vehicles have advantages and disadvantages: bicycles are silient, so they can avoid atracting the undead, and are slender enough to get through back routes, and dont run out of gas, but they offer no protection and little cargo space and can tire you out quickly if out of shape; while vehicles (preferably an offroad suv) have a high amount of extra space for cargo/extra passengers, and a fairly high amount of protection, but they need gas and the sound of the engine will attract the undead. Survival Tips In terms of survival, people must know what to do in terms of survival. *One of the biggest survival tips are that everybody is in this together and function as a unit. Nobody, especially leaders are exempt from this rule and therefore will not be shown special treatment. This is unless you have established a base and therefore look to begin a new. *In a zombie apocalypse, you will find that your views of right and wrong will be swayed and that you will need to do things you haven't done before, mostly killing and stealing to ensure your survival and the survival of others. *In a group of survivors, leaders must keep inventory of what supplies they have and ration them properly. You may also need to write down who used what in order to avoid starting a witch hunt. If you are a leader, keep this away from other survivors as they may tamper with it if they find it. *People in groups often will lack the necessary skills needed to survive and so it maybe in your groups best interest to train them so they can take care of themselves better and therefore care for the group. *If you are a leader of a group, chances are that you will have people disapproving of your methods and question your authority. These guys usually do things like demand for extra food or start getting violent with other survivors. It is your job to keep things under control and maintain order. This can go one of two ways. **Rarely a person can be convinced otherwise and remain within a group so long as they don't cause trouble. If this is the case, they can make amends with the other survivors and therefore start over. **Often other people may not be so easily swayed and therefore might force the hand of the leader to do something desperate and maybe cruel. This may include killing the people questioning them or abandon them to set an example. *People who are bible thumpers may cause trouble. Now religion is okay when being in a group and many people turn to it when morale is low, however people who are heavy in religion may cause a small revolt against survivors and that may cause some problems for the group. It's better that you keep an eye on them. *If you have children in your group, have someone watching them at all times. Make sure they don't wander off and make sure they don't go anywhere without having somebody with them. *After having to flee from hordes, it is wise to check people and make sure they haven't been bitten. People who are bitten unfortunately will need to be put down. It will be even more difficult for friends and family if people they care about is bitten. Unfortunately this is unavoidable and it's best to let somebody other than friends or relatives put them down. Defense When holding off against the undead, it is important that you know how to handle yourself and others should you have to escape or defend your base. This also includes having to defend locations you and your group are holding up. *Stay frosty and alert, keep a leveled head and controlled trigger finger. *Plan ahead, should your defenses begin failing, have some kind of contingency plan so you and your group can escape. *If you need to reload, have somebody take your spot while you reload and vice versa. *Keep your perimeters guarded at all times, have people work in shifts. *Keep no lights on. *Use firearms when necessary. *Seal off your residence. *Make no messages to welcome in other (potentially dangerous) survivors. *Keep silent, any kind of sound may attract the undead or survivors. Also keep your eyes and ears peeled. *Remember you and everyone around you are a unit, take orders without question and don't alter the plan unless it is absolutely needed. Fortifications Fortifications are a form of modification to any form of building or structure, which assists in the protection of survivors from the threat of Zombies. Fortifications are a necessity should you be forced to remain in a certain place for a certain amount of time, so you'll need to keep your place protected from the ghouls who are trying to get in. *Look for anything that is strong enough to help fortify your base, namely any form of strong wood, metal, even furniture. *Unless your windows are bulletproof, don't leave them unfortified because zombies may have the ability to break through the glass. *If you have any gun emplacements, it would be a wise move to get them in areas where you can do the most damage. *Hammering in certain things like wood can cause noise which will attract the dead, so it be wise to have you or somebody else covering you or others as the fortifications are made. Weapon Tips When it comes to survival, it is important to have a good weapon on you and know how to use it properly should you ever need to while traveling or defending your base. Melee When it comes to the beginning of the apocalypse, most people usually tend to carry blunt or edged weapons before being introduced to firearms. When it comes to people with firearms though, it's important to have a melee weapon should your ranged armament run out of ammo or is lost in the process. Survivors should at least have one or two, maybe even three melee weapons on them. *The biggest thing is that you'll need something hard and capable of cracking a skull. *Close range weapons are good, but it is preferred to get one with some range between you and the undead. *It also needs to be something you can handle and hold without breaking too much of a sweat. *Some bladed weapons are excellent and more preferable than blunt weapons. Ranged As far as ranged weapons go, they are the ideal weapon for killing zombies and protecting yourself. Mind you that some of these maybe more plentiful than others. *If one has prior knowledge and experience in terms of military, law enforcement or even hunting, that knowledge can assist you when using firearms or bows. *Make sure that you can handle a certain weapon. This is important due to the fact that certain weapons work with certain people and if you got a gun or any other ranged weapon that you're ill-equipped to handle, then it may cause problems for you down the road or worse. *If you have sensitive ears and can't get over the sound of gunfire, then maybe firearms are not an ideal choice of weapon for you. Suppressors can only reduce so much noise a gun makes and that might not be good enough, so weapons like a bow may suffice. *Make sure you have one ranged weapon for close quarters fighting and one for moderate to long range. If you just have a single weapon to accommodate only one range, it may cause a problem for you down the road. *When it comes to firearms, it's important that you have something that's lightweight and easy to maneuver with when confronting zombies. Guns that are semi-automatic are preferable as they keep you from wasting ammunition that you may or may not have, depending on your current situation. Category:Survival